Defenders of the Super Galaxy
by inertbiscuit
Summary: The cyborgs settled into their normal lives for 5 years when a threat from beyond the solar system threatens their world. A retelling of the 1980 Legend of the Super Galaxy movie.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I have watched the Italian dub (don't know Italian) and American adaptation of this film (over 1/2 hour was cut, and probably a few edits to dialogue). I can still tell the terrible pacing the original film is plagued with. So, I with to right wrongs (or rewrite wrongs in this case) and see how this story line could actually be engaging. I'll be mixing some of what is said in the American version, scenes from the original, and my own hunches and flourishes. So, please enjoy. THis is an exercise for me of putting together a very long piece and see if I can weave it all together. Give a review if you can, I enjoy feedback.  
_

_Disclaimer: Cyborg 009 belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori_

_Cyborg 009: The Legend of the Super Galaxy belongs to Toei Inc._

_Defenders of the Vortex belongs to Celebrity Home Entertainment_

**Part 1**

Green ribbons of energy danced upward, only to be swallowed by a pale yellow swatch, sparkling, dancing, living plasma. The blackness creeped again, overtaking this waltz. The energy swirled and bubbled, coming forth and defeating the blackness with a bold green strike.

Joe Shimamura and Chang Chang-ko were intrigued by the film, Professor Gilmore was a little bored, this was the fourth time he had to watch this video. He glanced at Ivan, who dozed next to him. Dr. Cosmo ignored his oldest and youngest spectators, and worked on the other's excitement.

"Quite impressive video, wouldn't you say, and amazingly we captured it here on Earth." The two asians nodded, keeping their eyes on the stunning visuals. "Our latest radio telescope is 8 times more powerful and can capture images back to the start of the universe." Dr. Cosmo spoke faster as his excitement grew. "This allows us unprecedented study of how our universe works and grows. It allows us to look into the latest theories of our existence." He paused and looked at the screen at a blurry, white, pinkish shape. "One theory the Big Bang left energy at the center of the explosion, still churning with that same power... unlimited power, from the beginning of time."

"Since it is the birthplace of all galaxies, I have tentatively named it the Super Galaxy in my research papers. Our tests of this phenomenon have been inconclusive, but we've adjusted our settings, and sending our new pulses this past month, to target in on what this energy is doing."

"If our research can figure out a way to harness this power, humans will never suffer energy shortages ever again! No more wars over resources or minerals, power will be free to all!"

Joe spoke first. "That would be amazing Doctor."

The doctor continued with the praise. "It is truly inspiring work! We have 3 separate teams working non-stop to comb through the fields of information, it is exhausting, but rewarding work."

"Sounds like you are very busy Doctor, I hope we aren't taking you away from your work." Dr. Cosmo shook his head.

"Of course not! Sharing our findings with others is part of my work as well. I am just so glad Dr. Gilmore invited you to visit him today."

"Uh yes, but let's not indulge too much Doctor, you won't have anything new to talk about."

Dr. Cosmo, not getting the subtle verbal cue, continued. "Oh don't worry Dr. Gilmore! I could talk for days on the amount of data and our analysis. Our theories could take another 2 in conferences."

Even though he was not interested, Dr. Gilmore was drawn into a two-person conversation with the researcher. Chang took the opportunity to ask his Japanese friend a question. "So, when I read the news, saw you won the gran prix in Singapore. Sounds like you are doing well."

Joe smiled nervously, not used to the fanfare of his business with friends. "Oh, yeah. It was quite the race, but with my pit crew and team we pulled it off."

"Is Jet still on your team?"

"No, he quit about six months ago. I think he was going to try some world cup yacht racing."

Chang laughed. "My! That boy never stops does he. Well, who else have you heard from? Oh! How is Françoise doing?"

Joe's eyes grew wide at the unexpected question. "U-uh-uh-uhhh, well, she was in good spirits, last time I talked to her. She was excited to be the prima dona in her latest production, I think it was Giselle." Chang frowned.

"The production of Giselle? I thought GB told me that ended two months ago."

"Uh, well, yeeeeaaah..." Joe's voice got softer, "it's been a while, since, I've had a chance... to call her." Joe thought he saw a puff of smoke come out of Chang's nostril.

"You WHAT!?" The scientists looked in their direction, puzzled at the outburst. The cook roughly grabbed the boy by the ear and tugged them into a more private corner. Which wasn't very private, considering it was a lounge for Dr. Cosmo's fellow scientists. "I don't mean to pry in your personal affairs, but you really shouldn't be putting her on anymore like you did back when the team was together! That was 5 years ago!" Joe tried to speak, but was overrun. Chang check off each point with a finger. "You should be calling her twice a day, writing her a letter once a day, and flowers once a week! If she is too tired to talk, send her chocolates and a letter! My goodness, you are such a successful man, but you still act like a hapless teenager half the time!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Joe retorted, he was not hapless.

"Is it?" The Chinese man punctuated his sentence by folding his arms. "Keeping her safe from a lifestyle maybe your choice, but it hurts those you try to protect as well," Joe searched for a defense, but unexpectedly, Gilmore came to his side.

"This has been truly delightful Dr. Cosmo, but it has been a long time since I've seen my family, we have so much to catch up on, please excuse us. I'll come by the lab again tomorrow if that's alright." Gilmore knowing full well he'd find an excuse tomorrow to not visit.

"Oh that is fine my friend. Feel free to stop by if more of your family visits." An alarm cut Dr. Cosmo short. He ran over to a panel. The former Black Ghost operatives wordlessly standing by to spy on the commotion.

The doctor pushed the communication button. "Radio Center, what is the cause of this alert?"

"Doctor Cosmo! O-Our radio signal has been blocked for the past 12 minutes, and we've identified the problem. An unidentified large object is hurtling towards Earth, in fact, we project its course to crash within a kilometer of the research facility!"

"What?!" The eavesdroppers gave audible gasps as well from the report. The doctor searched for a reply. "H-H-How? Are you sure that's what the instruments are saying?!"

Proof came in a more evident form, from teh floor to ceiling windows facing the sea. The sky glowed brightly, from an unnatural source. A far-off rumble reverberated in the building. The churning of the atmosphere intensified, making standing difficult. A white hot streak hurtled across the horizon the sea boiled around it, crashing through the surface. The ocean erupted. Furious waves crashed against the high cliffs the research lab rested. The cliffs, battered, kept the sea at bay.

Minutes pasted, no one spoke, except for researchers murmuring tirelessly for answers not available. The sea continued to bubble, and probably would for several more hours.

"Unbelievable." Chang broke the silence.

"Yea," was all Joe could add. The sky was angry from the alien object. A portion of a heli pad at the edge of the cliff was claimed by the waters. Smaller damages were reported from the base, a cracked wall here, shorted panels there, fortunately the rest was minor.

"This is useless!" Dr. Cosmo exclaimed. "Was that a meteor? A satellite? We don't know! Our main radios and instruments cannot gather data from the water!"

Joe turned and spoke. "Doctor, if we take some instruments out into the water, can you get some information then?"

"Well, yes. We have an array of scientific devices here, though not very powerful, we need to do direct observation for them to work."

"I can take the scanner out, so we can see what's going on."

"Joe!" exclaimed Chang. He knew what his friend was capable of, but still he worried. "We don't know what's down there."

"Never stopped us from trying to help before." He removed his shirt and revealed the familiar red and gold fabrics.

Chang chuckled. "Prepared as ever I see." Joe smirked.

"Force of habit."

They had moved from the comfortable den area the scientists used to socialize and relax down several levels to a smaller room, with computer systems up and running, and more importantly, access to the ocean outside. Dr. Cosmo handed over the instruments to Joe with operating instructions. "Don't worry too much, they are setup to feed the information here. We even have the camera operating so we can view whatever you point the front of the scanner at."

"Thank you Doctor," Joe spoke. He stepped into the airlock. Saltwater and bubbles rushed around him, the door released and into the depths.

One thousand meters was a distance he could cover in mere seconds on land if he chose to. Swimming was slower progress for him, though he could still give 008 underwater a good race with his accelerator. Running around and diving into all sorts of aquatic situations probably was not as fulfilling work as it used to be. Besides, Joe felt Pyunma enjoyed his time as a wildlife preserve officer. Joe though enjoyed the missions, the need in the world was so great, danger and injustice can be found if you poke around enough. That did not cover all their mission types, even just being helpful to someone in a pinch felt good. They all enjoyed it and found friendship in doing that with their team of cyborgs. But that portion of their life was over, they found occupations and paths to fulfill themselves in one way or another. He stumbled onto a racetrack and never looked back. He even invited Jet to join him. The guy had a natural instinct for competition of this sort, actually beat Joe a couple times. But Jet grew bored of the fast, yet grueling pace.

"A bit too much like jumping around for our missions back in the day. I think I'd like to keep my feet on the ground for a while." Jet smirked. It was funny to hear his flight-enabled friend say, but he could understand, being settled in body and mind can be a good thing.

Yet Joe could not settle. Chang stirred his thoughts he thought he buried years ago. He couldn't say if he had anything feel like a return to a quiet pre-Cyborg life. Living in an orphanage and detention halls were anything but quiet, and not for anyone over legal age. Everyone floated back to an occupation they grew up with. Like Albert went to truck driving and Françoise studied ballet in Paris. He never had such a thing, so he found odd, dangerous jobs around Tokyo, like a firemen and deep-sea fishing. A friend of GB's got him a start in the F-1 circuit. The adrenaline rush offered on the race track was addictive, and success grew from it.

Everyone from the old team did keep in touch, but appeared to not crave that companionship over their original lives. Even the last time he saw Françoise in the fall, they once again gently stumbled through their awkwardness they had so many times before. He knew how happy dance made her, he did not want to take her away from that again.

A shape came into view as he entered the warming waters around the impact. He pushed aside thoughts of the past to concentrate on helping the current issue. He turned the underwater camera on, hydro scanner, and a couple other items that he couldn't recall the name.

He progress slowed, the shape was massive. "Let me know if you need anything 009, you can keep in contact through the com link." It had been a while since he heard a voice through his internal transmitter, a device that proved itself useful too many times.

"Thanks 006, I will."

The shape revealed more about the object, it was not a burnt or hulking metal shape like he expected. It was pristine and graceful, its surface shimmed like colored glass. A single structure in the front arched in a tender curve, reaching 20 meters from the base of the craft. The back of the object had a similar large pillar, a sleek form arcing and twisting around it, higher than the front arc. It was reminiscent of a flower's bloom. Rigid glass planks protruded from the stern, appearing like wings. It looked like it was designed to fly. The entire surface gleamed from the heat and current. It was massive, rivaling the Dolphin in size. There was no doubt, it was made by intelligent beings.

Joe slowly floated over the top of the form, examining the spires, eyeing his reflection as he swam by. He approached the main boom in the back, as there looked like there was more to it. As he closed in, part of it did not look as reflective, in fact, he could see through it. It glowed slightly actually. His heart beat quickened. They looked to be control panels within the space and even seats like on any normal ship. A control center?

"006, is everyone seeing this? Do they want a closer look at anything?"

"Y-yes 009." He said with nervous disbelief. "They're going over the data, just keep going over the ship as you are, I'll let you know if they want a second scan of an area. You're pulling some amazing numbers, they are struggling..."

009 wasn't paying attention to his transmitter anymore. He thought he saw something move. He his eyes darted back and forth. He glided closer to the window, peering into the lightly illuminated space.

A grey form stopped in front of him, its yellow eyes fixed on Joe.

"Aaaaa!" both Joe and Chang vocalized over the com line. Joe pushed back, reaching for his blaster, but hesitating pulling it. He drifted, gawking at the grey form, separated only by the transparent glass. They both held their positions. It was humanoid, though small, like Chang, only no where near as round. The eyes were black, its pupil's yellow. It even had a mouth, because the line curved what could be described as a small smile. The grey humanoid slowly placed his hand on the glass in a gentle manner. His expression looked, eager, hopeful.

Joe was drawn by the figure. The alien so desperately wanted a connection, Joe could relate. He glided closer. He freed his hand of the instrument, it fell around his neck. He placed his hand to mirror the other. The smile filled the face, as the eyes grew warm with their glance.

"I-I think it's alright Chang," Joe spoke, a smile expanding across his face.

* * *

The being entered a small craft to get over to the lab. He saw another humanoid with him, this one was the size of a fully-grown man, his features were more pronounced, with a small white beard. Was this one he met a child of the race? They entered the lab's airlock for submersibles, it docked on the side. Joe climbed out of the sea onto the deck, shaking the excess water away. Chang, Dr. Gilmore, cradling Ivan, and Dr. Cosmo where the only ones present to greet the special guests, probably to not alarm them with a big group. Chang had changed into his cyborg uniform. Joe walked towards them.

"I see you stay prepared as well."

Chang shrugged, "Habits as you say..." A metallic sound, came from the vessel, a hole opened in the top. A familiar grey man (or perhaps boy in this case?) popped through the top, he smiled when he made eye contact with Joe. He stood on top the small craft and helped out the fully grown figure.

Dr. Cosmo never attended an alien greeting seminar. He had no idea what to do. But, people where present so he needed to put on the airs that this was just another of his duties. He cleared his throat and quieted his nerves. He bowed to the visitors, his group stiffly following him. "Greetings from the inhabitants of Earth. We mean you no harm. We offer peace and hospitality and hope the bonds of friendship can grow between our people."

The two figures climbed down from the craft. They imitated the stiff bow. "Thank you for the warm greeting." Everyones' eyes went wide. It was a little stilted, but they could speak their language. "My people monitor planets that sustain life and we learned your customs and languages that way. I am Corba, and this is my son Saba."

Saba gave an additional bow at his name. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He looked up and smiled at Joe. Joe waved in return. Saba mimicked this motion as well.

"We have journeyed thousands of light years to your planet. It is not the first time my people have been here, an expeditionary force was sent many eons ago. It is exciting to learn how your technology has advanced." The earthlings continued their silence, unsure what to say next, Corba continued. "We followed your signal you broadcast towards the Absolute Zero Vortex, or what you call the Super Galaxy. It is comforting to know others study this phenomenon as well."

Dr. Cosmo's excitement he held shortly ago crept back. "Y-You study the Super Galaxy as well?"

"Yes, myself and a group of scientists have studied it for years from our home planet of Gabadar. Unfortunately, that is what made us a target of a maniacal tyrant. It put my family and people in a desperate, dangerous situation. We need help, others need help before more civilizations die."

Dr. Gilmore could tell his associate was ready to launch into a discussion about his project. He jumped in with the next question instead. "You must be exhausted from your travels. We can offer a place for you to rest or replenish you if you desire."

Corba shook his head. "We do not require rest periods in the fashion your species does, though we appreciate your hospitality."

"At least let me bring you some tea," Chang offered. "I have some delicious Oolong that is perfect for this situation." Chang hurried out before they could reply. He wasn't as comfortable with formal talks like that. He'd let the brains handle this and he would help with the human condition. Or would it be alien condition? He didn't know, he just hoped acts of kindness were universal.

"Though we do not tire in the same way, our journey has been arduous. My planet was invaded by ruthless forces, for no other reason than power. Their leader, the beast Zoa, found out about my research and came after me and my family. My wife perished." He paused. "Though Saba and I escaped on this refugee ship. Zoa was right on our heels, our guidance systems damaged. We were trying to repair it, we came across your strong microwave signals. We followed it here, hoping to find help." The scientist paused, "I realize the request I make, it maybe too much, but we have lost so much, anything would be too kind."

Joe was enraged by their story, as he always did whenever faced with an injustice. He was surprised, but saddened that power grabs and war mongering were not Earth-bound problems. He looked at Saba, a child, who only wanted to grow and share with the world and learn their place. Learn from his mother, now he was unable to do that. Was life itself cursed with such atrocities? The boy stared at the floor as the scientists shared and learned of their tale. Joe had no desire to jump in, he had no idea what to say. Though he knew what he wanted them to know. He placed his hand on Saba's shoulder. It felt no different from anyone else. He smiled. "Don't worry Saba, we will find a way to help you."

Chang entered the bay again, with steam rising from a teapot and six cups, the distinctive tea calmed Joe some. "Now everyone, please take a whiff and a sip, I guarantee aches and worries to subside with one cup every four to six hours." Everyone took a cup, Chang raised his cup and didn't think long for profound words, just words. "To new interstellar friendships!" Dr. Gilmore and Joe had pained looks on their faces as they sipped. Corba and Saba took cues from them and sipped their tea with contorted expressions.

"An interesting liquid. It reminds me of the water grass imported from-" a crash cut him short, Chang's and Joe's arms shook, Ivan's eyes glowing fiercely.

Joe and Chang grabbed their heads to contain the growing sharp pain, wilting to their knees. They gasped for air as 001's voice boomed in their minds. ''Everyone! There is an emergency!" His broadcast was intense, for it needed to reach six other cyborgs around the globe.

Pyunma's tranquilizer dart missed the cheetah mother, as he grabbed his head.

GB started awake and ungracefully fell from the greenroom couch.

G Junior inhaled sharply as he sat up in the darkened bedroom.

Albert dropped his skis onto the snowy Alp slope.

Françoise bent over the railing, breaking her early morning practice.

Jet broke his embrace with the Mexican beauty, gasping.

They all heard and saw what 001 broadcasted. The strange craft, resting on the sea floor. A large vessel entering Earth's orbit, with smaller ships breaking off. The research lab which will become a battleground between these forces. "Please, come quickly, the Earth is in danger. We cannot fight this alone!" as quickly as it started, the pain subsided, 001 relaxed in Gilmore's arms. Chang and Joe rose and turned to Ivan and Dr. Gilmore.

"I-Ivan. S-so, that vessel in space, is planning to attack?"

"Yes."

"Zoa," Saba whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_For disclaimers, please view chapter 1._

**Part 2**

The inhabitants of the room were tense with the grim news. Ivan could do nothing about it, they needed to prepare. He shared what little he knew of the invading force. "They are searching for something, a means to an end. I don't think its an object."

"They are after me," Corba calmly stated. "They want my knowledge of the Super Galaxy, and the processes and theories to access its energy."

009's thoughts raced. A successful plan was not coming to mind. "Dr. Cosmo, we need to evacuate everyone to the shelters as quickly as possible. 006 and I will try to think of something before at least 002 can get here."

001 shook his head. "There is no way anyone else can reach here before they attack. We need to find another way to fend off this force."

"Corba," 009 turned to the researcher, "Please tell us everything you know about these forces, it could give us some clues on how to hold them off."

"We were pursued by a standard vessel in Zoa's armada. It is a ship based off my people's technology, loaded with instruments of death. Heavily armed with laser ports, missiles, and 36 attack craft and 6 larger support vessels and siege weapons. It is manned by 400 advanced robots to maintain top performance. It is commanded by Zoa's top general, Gammo. A ruthless man that all too happily fulfills Zoa's orders."

The leader turned to Dr. Cosmo. "Doctor, I realize this is a research facility, but is there anyway we can tweak something and make it useful to confuse this force?"

"Actually Dr. Cosmo," spoke Corba, his eyes widening slightly, "Can the main antenna broadcast in the Electromagnetic X-Ray range?"

"Well," he paused in thought. "Yes, with some tweaking and some part changes, we can make a short range X-ray broadcast."

"Please start the modifications, I will go over the application as I run some formulas."

"That great! We'll need every idea you can come up with Doctor, 006 and I will see what else we can dig up around here. 001, do you know how much time we have before they get here?"

The infant paused. "No more than 30 minutes, they are beginning to launch their fighters now. I think the main craft is going to stay in space for now." 009 allowed himself to feel hopeful for a good result, but it'll be a long fight.

* * *

Dr. Cosmo nervously chewed on his favorite pen. This was the shortest 30 minutes of his life. His team feverishly gerry-rigged their scientific treasure in this crazy attempt. Good judgement would tell them to run, but that wouldn't be right, from Corba's description, it didn't matter where they were, Zoa would come for them. He gulped again, running system checks on systems that need to operate perfectly.

The intercom screeched. "Dr. Cosmo! X-ray adjustment is complete! Ready to run diagnostics on systems."

"Great job! Complete tests in two minutes, we don't have anymore time."

"Yes sir!" Cosmo sighed. He turned to Gilmore, who was monitoring enemy positions.

"The enemy is approximately 67 kilometers away, closing in 4 minutes."

"Glimore, I do not know how you do it."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You've told a few of the stories you and the cybo-, I mean, your children had across the globe. Those split second situations, fight or die, and narrow escapes. It's enough to drive a person crazy, and I've only been in this situation a couple hours!"

Gilmore didn't quite know how to reply. He smiled. "Well, it wasn't like that all the time. Though it is made easier when you know what wonderful people are with you. Their amazing talents and how far they are willing to push that for the sake of others. It made it more bearable." He glanced at 001 in the adjacent chair.

A handheld communicator made itself known. "Speaking of which," continued Gilmore, he picked up the device. "009? Are you and 006 ready?"

009 squinted in the high sun, the ocean breeze making both eyes visible. "Yes sir. Just waiting for company now."

"Alright. The fighters will be here in 3 minutes, the pulse should be online by then."

"Roger." The breeze kicked up stronger, the grass and bushes swaying noisily. He took a mental picture of this lovely retreat, the gentle scent of the flowers, the bubbling of the fountain next to the lab. The rest of these nurtured acres hold brush and a young forest, brought by man over the years. This refuge will probably not be standing when this was over.

"I wasn't expecting to do this today you know?"

Joe half-smiled. "Neither was I Chang."

"But in a strange way, it wouldn't be a day with Hurricane Joe Shimamura without it."

"Hey, I don't mean anyone trouble!"

"I know you don't. Of course you don't. You are far too kind." They fell silent, the hum of several craft cutting through the eastern sky.

Dr. Cosmo announced to the radio room, his voice rushing at the panic. "The pulse will only work in about a 5 kilometer radius from the antenna. I hope that will be enough! "

"There are 17 craft within the zone."

"We must wait until as many are in range for maximum disruption."

Gilmore face became pained. "I know, hang on 009 and 006."

Three craft came into view, 009 clenched his teeth. "Doctor..."

Three lasers fired at the pair. "Take cover!" 009 grabbed 006 and accelerated back into the brush.

"Activating pulse, now!" It wasn't visible to the eye, but Joe sensed a change in the air, his mechanical parts sensitive to the shift. The fighters jerked and tossed, two immediately crashed into the sea, smashing apart at the impact. The third remained airborne, wavering violently. It finally succumbed to the wave, exploding on the surface.

"Tallying strikes," Gilmore frantically counted over the numbers comparing the old radar pings. "21 fighters and three support vessels have disappeared from radar!" Dr. Cosmo pumped his fist, it was successful!

"Brillant Corba!" The alien nodded.

"It's a little known weakness of my people's space vessels guidance systems in a planet's atmosphere. They can retrofit the ships to fly through this, but it is time consuming."

006 popped his head up from the small mound. He looked to where they stood earlier. Heat poured off the soft dirt of the craters, a new feature 5 feet deep and 15 feet across each. The bushes were torn and blasted with dirt and mud.

"That was a little too close."

"Don't worry the next wave will get here soon enough."

"Actually, it looks like it's already started. They chose up." They both looked up.

A small speck in the sky, hovered about 3 miles over their location. Even tinier dots flew from it. After a couple minutes, the dots became larger, and resembling humans. Hurdling for the island, screaming through the air armed with a hand blaster. Parachutes apparently not standard issue equipment on space crafts.

Scattered laser blasts fell from the sky, the cyborgs dodging. 009 ran and grabbed 006. "Let's hit 'em before they hit!" He clicked his accelerator. The paratroopers' decent slowed to a crawl, 009 vaulted off a tree, launching the pair into the invaders. 006 drew a massive breath and ignited the sky. Twenty robots burned like candles.

009 landed them clear and dropped acceleration. Twenty burning forms slammed into the ground, still twitching, melting in their crash depression. "009! Again!"

Soldiers were on the ground now, firing at the pair. Some of the robots could not get up after landing, a vital system or a joint smashed from the impact. They needed every soldier knocked out as possible, considering the numbers Corba told said the carrier held. 009 jumped with 006 into the sky and two dozen more fell to the ground, blackened and charred.

The duo separated coming back to the ground. They disappeared in the brush and foliage that still filled the island. The warriors fired over this location, no movement for a counter-attack. More blasts tore through the greenery, reducing it to a burning mass. The robots kept scanning for movement, or flutter of a yellow scarf. No such visual was evident.

The earth bucked and boiled on the western part of the island, swallowing soldiers in the fury. Chang emerged from a tunnel dug earlier, his face happy with his work. "Sorry, I don't have enough tea for you all, you'll have to come another time!" He quipped before unleashing more flames.

"It's working!" 009 leapt from the ambush holes they dug earlier. He clicked out of is accelerated state and four more soldiers dropped. "We just have to keep moving faster than they can react and we will be..." 009 stopped, he saw something move in the bushes by the blasts. A light moan accompanied the motion.

"Oh no," muttered 006. "What's he doing out here?!"

009 dashed to the bushes and pulled them apart, revealing a panting, dirty Saba.

"Saba!" he yelled. "Why aren't you in the radio room, there's a war out here!" 009 could not hold down is anger at Saba's blunder.

Saba only panted loudly, his eyes conveying the panic he felt. "I... I... I'm sorry..."

009 grabbed his shoulder and rolled onto the ground, barely dodging the lasers from behind. He rolled to his feet, sprinting. He had to find the nearest tunnel, there was no way he could protect Saba out in this, especially without accelerating. More blasts came from the right. He dodged and fired his blaster backwards, running.

Dr. Cosmo flipped between the three outdoor monitors, horrified. "Saba is out there!"

"What?!"

"I thought he was in the back room, helping the assistants."

"We can't worry about that right now, 009 will take care of him. We must keep scrambling the frequency we broadcast on otherwise they can block our broadcast. It's our only chance."

"You are right Dr. Gilmore, I apologize."

001 gasped, his eyes wide, "Behind you!"

A massive hand clamped on Corba's shoulder and threw him backwards, denting the metal panel. He was unconscious.

Gilmore and Cosmo both turned and stood, staring in horror at the black-plate skinned alien standing only feet away. His silver hair flowing around his sharp features. His fingers cracked from flexing, adding more terror and dominance from the eight-foot tall form. He leered at Corba.

"Dear Corba, I am disappointed you did not want to spend time with me. Instead you scurried off to see the inhabitants of this backwater planet. There is so much more I can offer you, to entertain you."

Dr. Cosmo, threw a scanner at the beast, he raised his fist in anger. "You leave him alone!"

Zoa's only change was a slightly bigger smile, as Dr. Cosmo levitated, and slammed into the same system as Corba, knocked out cold.

"Hmmm, seems you have some unique knowledge of the Absolute Vortex as well. You might we worth hanging onto."

The ruler glanced at the other two occupants of the room. "Please go away, you are not my concern." He raised his hand, a psychic blast straight at Gilmore. 001 darted in front and threw up a barrier just in time. The shockwaves threw them backwards.

"Aaaaaugh!" cried Gilmore. He twirled backwards, Ivan's bassinet flying with him, he stopped with a sickening thump on the metal wall. 001 skidded to a stop on his stomach.

Zoa turned to 001, his eyes wide with interest. "Surprising. I did not realize your species was capable of extra sensory powers. Most interesting, most interesting indeed."

001 knew this battle was lost, they must escape. He started forming the teleportation zones around all the scientists in the room. A force stopped him after he finished Dr. Gilmore's transport.

Zoa sneered, his eyes glowing red, hands tense and vibrating. "Now, now. No reason to leave. I would love for you to meet my research team, your power is fascinating."

Ivan strained, this monster already had blocks up to prevent defensive moves. Anything offensive would hurt Corba and Cosmo. A laser hit the infant in the leg, he cried in pain. A mental nudge pushed him over the edge, he fell into the evil grasp.

Ivan's consciousness faded. "Joe, Chang, I'm... sorry."

Joe heard the faint last cry, skidding to a stop. "Ivan--!" A laser tore through Joe's firing arm. "Aaaaaugh!"

He dropped, but quickly picked himself and Saba up, his right arm flopping dangerously at his side. He hefted Saba over his left shoulder and continued running. The lasers still danced around him, and he no longer could fire in defense. Running was all he could do.

Something must have happened in the lab, he could hear the screaming of the remaining fighter aircraft approaching. What's going on, this was going so well a few minutes ago!

"009!" he heard in his head, "To your right!" He saw Chang's head gopher out of the ground, he turned on a dime and leapt into the pit. The screaming of the warcraft deafening.

An explosive roar flooded their ears, even deep in the heart of the island. The fury slowly died into an eerie quiet from the surface, Joe and Chang were all too familiar with the drone of complete destruction. Several long minutes passed before they climbed out to see the burned and battered surface, little vegetation left.

"Unbelievable," Chang said with difficulty.

Saba gave a small affirmative, he shivered against Joe's shoulder. "Zoa."

Joe lightly rubbed Saba's back. He had seen this sight before, but it did not make it any easier, he felt just like his alien friend. He placed the boy on the ground. "C'mon Saba." He nodded, and walked slowly with the warriors. A portion of the lab stood, unspoiled by the surrounding grounds, including the control room their companions lead their defense. The trio made their wary walk to the standing structure. Dr. Gilmore stood stiffly by the door. He started when he saw 009's arm.

"009! We need to get you to the medical bay, that needs attention."

"Doctor," Chang started. Gilmore continued.

"Come, we shouldn't waste time, I'm surprised it didn't fall off."

"Dr. Gilmore!" he said with more force. "What happened?"

The man relented and sighed, obviously shaken. "The good news is everyone in the shelters are fine, they are starting evacuations from the lab to the mainland. But..." His face could not meet the pair.

"Doctor," tried 009, "Where is 001?"

Gilmore's voice was tight, it was painful to hear. "They're... gone, Ivan's gone, Zoa's taken them."

Chang's head dropped, Joe squeezed his eyes in anger, his shoulders shaking.

"Please, let me get you fixed, we will talk more when the others arrive."

009 reluctantly followed doctor, seething. Once again, he failed a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you to Meg from the Cyborg 009 International forum, she cleared up a few questions for me on the Italian dub. Also thanks for the reviews, they encourage me so much! This chapter was very hard for me. Heartfelt dialogue is not my strength. I hope this captures the characters, that is my main goal._

* * *

**Part 3**

Jet and G Junior arrived first the the battered research facility. Though the Native American appreciated the quick arrival, he would've preferred a seat as opposed to clinging to Jet for four hours at Mach 4. Pyunma landed with the European cyborgs a few hours later aboard the Dolphin. Warm smiles and hearty hugs greeted the new arrivals, but it was not a joyous reunion, due to one of their numbers missing. They were well into the night as they were brought up to speed on the day's events.

Françoise dozed on the lounge's largest couch. Chang roused her with a gentle touch, pouring her more tea. "Thank you." GB also asked for another serving.

"I always enjoy your tea my good chum, though I wish I could have it at a proper time sometime," we weakly smiled.

"Well I always have the pot on from open until close at the restaurant, I can draw you a map," the Chinese cyborg chided.

"I just wish," Françoise paused, "that we can find Ivan that easily." Her eyes looked watery.

"Gedetz," Saba stated, "he will return to his fortress on Gedetz. That is where he conducts his horrid research to expand his reach throughout the galaxy."

Albert gave a heavy sigh. "From what you've told us Saba, sounds like Zoa makes Black Ghost look like a school yard bully." Joe fixed his eyes on him.

"Well about time this bully gets put in his place."

"How you gonna do that?"

Joe flexed his newly repaired arm. "By crushing him."

Albert held his stare at Joe's glare, then smirked. "I know Joe. Just like the old days."

"But go into space?" Pyunma spoke the line so simply, but the tension visibly weighed on the room's occupants.

"And how are we going to get there?" added GB, "on the next train out of King's Cross?"

"My space craft's automated systems will finish repairs in 3 more hours." answered Saba. "I have learned to pilot and maintain the systems over the last several weeks. Then we can pursue their craft. Our ship can travel at a higher speed, so we should not be too far behind."

Jet chuckled from the armchair he was draped over, apparently not asleep. "Guess we'll be some type of Galaxy Legion of Defenders now."

"Thank you Saba," said Françoise, "This would not be possible without you. I am so glad you weren't in the radio room, Zoa would've captured you or worse."

"Zoa would not be here if we did not follow your research lab's broadcast," he said sadly.

"Do not be hard on yourself," offered 005's deep, yet tender tone. "Zoa's conquest of the galaxy would bring his horror to the Earth soon enough. If we can stop him here and rescue our friends, fewer will have to suffer at his hands." Nods and murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"Everyone, I know it has been a terribly long day. Please try to get some rest before the sun rises." Dr. Gilmore tried finding ways to help his children, he could not travel with them, they already decided. He could as least suggest things that would be of benefit.

Jet yawned noisily, "You're telling me, I didn't get any shut eye last night."

007 piped up, hoping for a cheap laugh. "That is our matador Jet Link! Fighting the drooling beasts within the ring by day and the discos of Mexico City by night!"

Jet opened an eye of annoyance. "They don't drool."

"Now, now, don't kiss and tell Jet."

"I'm not, just defending the honor of the sophisticated ladies." Jet stood from the chair. "Well Doc, that's some good advice, I think I'll try and catch some shut eye someplace," with that, Jet jumped from the room.

"I think I'll go clear my head too," Joe quietly offered, and left as well.

Chang elbowed GB. "Ow! What's that for?"

"You know full well blabber mouth!"

"It's not my fault they've lost their sense of humor. They just need to spend some time with me to appreciate my refined wit again."

"You've got something refined that's for sure, and it's--"

"Must you guys?!" Pyunma piped up. "You've managed to chase everyone from the room, how about giving it a rest?"

GB shyly scratched his head. "Heh, so much for a laugh?" Pyunma just shook his head and exited. Chang gave the Britain a look and left as well.

GB, sighed, and laid on the couch, taking advantage of the now vacant room.

* * *

Jet sat unmoving on the patio of the facility. Although he was tired, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He turned towards the golden sunrise and ocean, merged into one. His vision blurred and he rubbed the sensation from his eyes again. He wished he could sleep, it would do his mind some good. He heard a click behind him, and turned in time, catching the thrown coin. He gave a small smile at the thrower.

"Fighting bulls in Mexico again?" quipped his German friend.

"Well, the yacht racing got a little boring the second time around the world. And you?"

"I was vacationing in Switzerland, got in a couple good days of skiing. Looked like the slopes were going to be great again today." Albert now stood beside the American.

"That sounds nice," Jet smiled. "I wish you could still be there."

"I suppose. But we can't exactly retire from being cyborgs."

Albert heard Jet tense before he replied. "No, I suppose not." Albert frowned. He did not mean he came because Ivan and the others are cyborgs. True, his relationship with the eight began because of the horrid ambitions of Black Ghost. They worked together out of necessity. Every drop of their strength, wit, and determination pulled them free from that maniacal organization. Through it all, they survived. Persevered even, all the while desperately clinging to what made them human. He grasped his machine hand with his other, rubbing warmth into the cool metal. His new life, it took a long time before he considered it such. "I had hoped such trials were in our past. I thought we could finally rest."

Hilda. Albert caught his breath. He always found his way back to her. Porcelain hands frozen in precious corners of memory, unworn by time. Porcelain bathed in blood, twisted among the truck's mangled frame. His own stained hands fumbling with her limp fingers. That helpless fear, it gnawed on his stomach more times that he cared to remember. He glanced to Jet, the red head standing, gazing into the orange light. "I just get so tired sometimes."

"I know. I do too." Albert paused. Jet did not care for his ruminations on the past, yet here he gave some approval to his melancholy.

"Heh. Yet, we're hopping on an alien spaceship, traveling countless miles from home, to God knows where. Even if we get there, ruthless monsters and blood-thirsty aliens will stand before us," Jet's voice was wavering higher, like a dramatic reading of a child's bedtime story. "They'll want to rip our flesh from our bones, or worse. Make a harrowing rescue of our friends, new and old. Oh and then make the dangerous trek in reverse, trying to escape without our tails getting singed off."

Albert could not contain his chuckles. Jet raised an eyebrow with his smirk. "And what, may I ask, has Mr. Stoic found so enthralling?"

"You should spin some stories with GB. Quite the tale there, you make it sound like we could die."

Jet shrugged. "All in the day of a cyborg's life right? Harrowing adventures, death-defying feats, all before lunch. Used to be a normal day for us, right?"

"Well, as long as its our normal, I'll take it." A pressure, he turned and saw Jet's hand on the metal shoulder.

"That's good to hear." Albert clasped his hand on top of Jet's giving a firm shake, the cool metal warming again.

"For our friends."

"Yes, for our friends."

* * *

She finally found him, 008 proved a reliable source once again. A gold tone covered the beach, protective cliffs, and the F-1 driver. He did not seem soothed by the light, however, unmoving as the rock he sat upon.

Eight months, eight long months since she saw this man. His eyes gentle, smile sincere, all actions showed tenderness. During that day last year she even took the chance of resting her head on his arm and chest. He accepted the gesture, his hand smoothing her shoulder. She could tell my his posture now, such a maneuver would be ill advised.

"Good morning Joe."

A moment past. "Hello Françoise." His voice flat, from fatigue or indifference she was not sure. She sat on the rock, a little distance between the pair.

The salted sea rushed the shore, touching their boots. "Joe... Joe, I haven't had a chance to tell you of our newest production of Sleeping Beauty. I made prima dona again, there were some wonderful dancers, but somehow they chose me."

He turned, a small sparkle graced his eye. "That's great Françoise. It really is." His eyes fell to the sea, more long seconds passed. "I'm... sorry... I haven't talked to you lately."

She shook her head, "It's alright, it takes a lot of effort and concentration to be successful with your--"

"I think of you a lot." She stopped, her body prickling with those simple words, any thought caught in her throat. Joe continued. "I wish I didn't trouble you all, just because I couldn't protect them."

She nodded, Joe's greatest strength was also a burden, a burden he never wanted to remove. Over the years, she did what she could, easing his bouts of doubt. "Joe, no one thinks that," she said, finding her voice again.

"That still doesn't bring Ivan back."

"No. But we are all together now. And we'll bring him back."

He sighed. "When you say it, I feel like it will be so simple. But... this will be, a long, and terrible fight."

"Joe, none of our battles were ever easy or simple. But we found a way, we always did, through our strength in each other," she leaned towards him, making sure he saw her eyes with those words.

"Françoise..." Joe turned from her gaze, and breathed deeply. His hand shifted nervously, his voice small. "I think... I think you should stay here on Earth."

She gasped, shock filled her blue eyes. "J-Joe?! Why do you say that?! I'm part of the team, I need to go!"

"You shouldn't have to fight again," he weakly offered.

She spoke harsher than she intended. "None of us should have to fight, ever."

"But this is different!" he hissed, his eyes intense. "It's different Françoise... Zoa overpowered us so easily, now we must chase after him, on his terms. It's terrible enough... I lost Ivan. Please..." He softened, "Please, stay here on Earth. I'm not sure I could stand loosing you, you... mean too much to me." A shadow covered the warm light.

Françoise shook, fists balled at her sides, standing before the brunette boy. "Coward!" she spat, her eyes damp. "How can you say that?! How can you..." her voice shaking, her feet soaking in the sea.

Joe quickly stood to hold her. "Françoise, please!"

Her eyes grew hard, "I need to go Joe, you know I do."

Joe embraced her. "Françoise! I-- I may not be able to protect you." Her fists dropped, the small arms drawing around his body.

"Joe... please... don't carry this burden alone. We are a team, we are here for you." She hugged him tighter. "Especially me, Joe." She laid her head on his shoulder, pulling him close.

"Françoise..." Joe's arms drew tighter, his cheek brushing against her face.

"009, 003, come back to the hangar, the ship is ready," the voice crackled through their receiver.

The pair pulled apart, blushing. Joe calmed his breath. "R-right, 008. We'll be right there," Joe responded.

They looked at each other for several long minutes. Françoise broke into a smile, tossing her hair. "Thank you Joe."

Joe closed his eyes, smiling a sigh. "It's-- against my better judgment."

They splash through the surf, headed for their mission.

"I know, but it is my better judgment. I don't want you to face this alone, I will be there, beside you."

"Thank you," he replied, the words hidden in the sounds of water, but not to her.

* * *

Dr. Gilmore stood before his family, his throat tight and fists clenched. The team stood silent in the moment. "I-I'm sorry you must do this. F-Forgive me for not protecting--" Françoise calmly embraced him.

"Please professor, we always face these events together, and we will succeed together."

The scientist exhaled deeply, relaxing in the petite cyborg's arms. "We've equipped the the ship with as many supplies as we can scavenge from the lab, I pray that will assist you."

009 nodded. "Yes Professor. We'll bring 001 home and take care of Zoa." Everyone nodded with Joe's words.

GB grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we'll stop by the store and pick up the milk and bread on the way back." Everyone smiled or chuckled, wishing the task was that ordinary.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Chang piped up. "We'll need something for dinner when we get back!" 005 and 008 turn to enter the alien transport. The cyborgs slowly follow with waves and thumbs up to the doctor. The port closed, and the transport craft descended below the surface, exiting the bay.

The professor bowed his head and breathed a silent prayer.

After the short ferry ride and a quick tour by Saba, they entered the ship's control center. a massive, panoramic window sat in front, the walls and and panels filled with screens and buttons. In the center of this space was an island of monitors and more chairs. The controls were all rounded and smooth, no hard edges to be found. Above, the ceiling was covered with a large screen. Right now stars quietly glowed on the display. Saba sat at a chair directly in front of the window. The cyborgs all chose seats that felt appropriate. They had no idea what they did or monitor. They usually figured it out quick enough to not matter.

"The ship completed minor repairs not too long ago," spoke Saba. "I've started the surfacing subroutine, we will emerge in one minute. Start propulsion for space routines."

006 spoke. "Initiating space propulsion routines now." The ship's computer was very automatic. It prompted the controller on tasks and inputs, making the learning curve even simpler. More verbal reports fed amongst the group.

"Gravity and atmospheric controls operating at normal."

"Engine output at 17% of maximum. Power efficiency from hydrocrystals at 97%."

"Hull integrity from aquatic and atmosphere within normal levels."

"Scanning and identifying space debris in our path. Safest path selected. Course set for star mark 145.85."

The craft glided across the salted water with a subtle wake. Joe confirmed more prompts, the engine output crescendo to allow flight. The crew felt nothing from the change of speed and angle, the new perspective in the window gave the passengers pause and watch the sky moving faster and faster, going bluer and bluer with the ascent.

Soon, they rose too high to even view the clouds, their craft sinking into the midnight sky. The sun sparked vividly to the right, unhindered by the atmosphere. Saba, 009, and 003 took control of the craft, the rest of the crew slowly wandered to the window. They gazed silently, Pyunma the first to remark of their thoughts.

"Such majesty and beauty our world holds."

"Yeah, I did not expect to see this on my vacation."

"See you next time New York."

"This view of Earth is preferable. No borders or wars can be seen up here."

"Now those critics can truly see me for the star I am!"

"I can't see my restaurant from here, I hope the staff is OK."

The ship turned placing the sun and Earth to their backs, accelerating to the edge of the solar system, ending the group's goodbyes. More tests and scans ran through the computer before Saba relaxed. "We will arrive at the jump gate in several hours," he said. "All systems are set to automatic operation until then. Feel free to relax." Jet couldn't repress his yawn.

His teammates chuckled and snickered. He grinned, embarrassed. "Well, I better not argue."

* * *

Pyunma watched a refreshed Jet enter the command bridge, contently scratching his side. He could understand. The smell of Chang's cooking is too alluring to stay in bed.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Of course he does Pyunma! He's recharged his mind, now he must recharge his stomach!"

Jet smiled as he grabbed one of Chang's fresh fried dumplings. Even though everyone else ate their fill, the platter still overflowed with the stuffed treat. "Mmmmm! Chang, there are some great chefs in Mexico, but none of them can live up to you." He grabbed another dumpling but GB snatched it from his grasp, swallowing it whole.

"Hey! That was mine!" Jet tried to say it with some anger.

"Not anymore! You gotta be quick my dear Yank, if you wanna be on top!" He grabbed another treat, tossing it into the air. A pair of hips knocked GB to the floor "Oooff!" Chang caught the dumpling with his platter.

"And you have to be smart if you want to stay on top my dear Limey!" huffed the chef. Soft laughter rolled through the bridge. "I made enough for everyone so no reason to fight."

"Aye, aye," GB chagrined, "just trying to have some fun!"

"We are approaching the jump gate," stated Saba. "Everyone please sit down at your station."

"A jump gate? What's that?" questioned Jet.

"The simplest way to explain is the gate allows us to jump from one point in space to another, without traveling vast amounts of light-years. Like a shortcut. This one for instance will take up 400,000 light years to my home sector."

"So, it's like teleportation?"

"No. This is off of existing scientific principals. Mental powers, like Zoa possesses, involve abilities that my people do not possess or study."

Joe huffed. "That is probably the reason he was interested in Ivan."

"An excellent assumption. Zoa has a vast network of war machines and scientific study. He utilizes both to overtake a planet's population. His reach covers most of the quadrant that my home resides. My people have maintained peace for many eons, sharing our diplomacy and scientific discoveries to spread our goodwill. Zoa wanted this knowledge, and destroyed my planet in the process."

Joe mentally kicked himself. He'd been wallowing in self doubt, but there are many others that are suffering. He softened, showing is concern. "We're on our way Saba, please be patient. Once we catch up with Zoa, we'll get your father back."

Saba's eyes looked a little more hopeful. "Of course. I know you can Joe." An alarm snapped Saba's attention back to the helm.

"Everyone, we are within the gate's zone of influence. Please keep your eye on your system, I must pay full attention to navigation, traveling through the gate can be dangerous." Everyone did as Saba asked, keeping the checklists moving.

"Speed is reduced to 20% output."

"Hull integrity fields receiving 130% power."

"Thrusters maneuvering the ship into proper gate alignment."

The ship sped towards the gate, the massive whirl of space and energy drawing them closer. Energy licked at the hull, the plasma hungry for a visitor. The ship jerked violently. The strange energies affected the crew as well, 009 gritted his teeth, panic rose for the first time since the journey began. The bridge was washed in the glowing amber and gold tones, adding to the tense moments.

The sense of the chair and console around him disappeared. His ears rang, drowning out the groans and strains of his companions. He gasped for air, his skin too hot. He could not hear 003 anymore, his mind panicking.

The space appeared white hot, Joe unable to feel or hear, but his vision was as sharp as ever in this warped space. He blinked. Everyone's bodies quaked in the light; shuddering, quivering. 008 voicing a silent yell across the panel. 005 hunched over behind him.

He blinked. Françoise convulsed, slumping in her seat.

He blinked. Her uniform tore in the violent light.

He blinked.

Her flesh twisted.

He blinked.

"Françoise!!!"

"Joe!"

He blinked. Françoise's features were filled with worry, leaning into his face, she relaxed when his eyes opened. Her face was flushed, and leaned back out of his chair. "Joe, are you ok? Did you have some kind of nightmare?"

The vision still burned in his eyes, the feeling tingling on his hands. His shoulders relaxed, her fingers soft on his uniform.

"I'm okay... I just got tossed into a dream."

"It's okay now, were through the worst of it," she withdrew her touch, their attention turning to the crew.

The swaying motion finally stopped with the return to normal space. Chang released his restraints and staggered from his chair. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be space sick!"

"Not before me you're not," moaned 007.

Albert finally caught his breath. "It's been a while since I've been on a roller coaster, and I think it'll be a while again."

"I want a refund." quipped a still dizzy 008.

003 gasped, ending the one-liner show. She clicked a few more screens on her scanner, confirming what she just saw. "There is a fleet of small ships heading for us. They will intercept in very quickly!"

"Those are Zoa's attack fighters, we must man the gunnery ports to defend the ship!"

"This Zoa guy doesn't mess around!"

"Since when have any of our enemies messed around?"

"Good point." A group of cyborgs dashed to the lift, and lowered to the decks below. 008, 003, and Saba remained on the bridge, to scan and man the craft's massive artillery.

009, 006, and 004 jumped into the gunnery bays on the port side. 007, 005, and 002 to the starboard positions.

"Intercept with Zoa's attack fighters in one minute."

Saba finished instructions to 008 on how to operate the main and secondary cannon.

"Strange."

"What is it Saba?"

"They left their support craft here to ambush us. It was a suicide mission, we can fend this off. This is not like Zoa's commander Gammo to lay a trap like this."

003 worried about Saba's statement. Is something wrong or is something else coming? Along with the ship's sensor scans, she stares at the craft herself, trying to pick up something to relieve this uneasy feeling.

005 landed in the gunnery seat, facing the rear quarter of the ship's right side. He grabbed the two sticks in front of them, he rotated them, watching the exterior guns flow with an easy touch. A fighter cut from the left, coming right for the vessel. 005 righted the firing mechanism and pulled the trigger. A pair of lasers bursts missed the enemy craft, going harmlessly below it. G tried to catch up with the enemy maneuvers, he jerked the targeter hastily. Another laser crossed his target and a bold orange light came to life a few lengths from the ship.

"Great job ol' chap!" cheered 007.

"Thanks 007."

"Let's round up some more!"

"Yeah, there's plenty for everyone!" exclaimed 002, blasting a ship into a fireball under the stern.

The gunners felt the power dim for a second, then a white hot light shot from the front, obliterating 4 ships in one shot.

"Looks like 008 gets to play with the big toys."

"Don't worry, I won't hog all the fun."

The battle was going well, almost too well thought 003. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. More fighters screamed from all sides, but they were dealt with quickly. She saw the couple larger craft on the outskirts of the group. But they did not carry offensive laser weapons, what was their point in this battle? She looked closer and hissed, "Oh no!"

The two carriers darted towards the vessel from both sides, cutting at maximum speed.

003 calls to the team. "Everyone, you must destroy those ships quickly, before they release the weapons!"

"You heard the lady team! Fire!" All side gunners met the craft with violent force. Both sides of the carrier opened, a mass of pink and purple quickly spreading. The craft exploded from the assault, but their cargo glided towards the glassy hull.

004 gawked. "There must be thousands of those blobs!"

"What are they?!" yelled GB.

"I don't know, but they might be tasty steamed!"

"Can it 006, or we'll get burnt like the morning's toast!"

"It wouldn't have burned if you didn't mess with the toaster! It's a delicate device!"

"Keep firing, they might be bombs!"

When struck with the laser, they did not explode, but rather charred like ash. Soon swaths of brown speckled through the pink and lavender field. Their ominous forms continued to drift towards them, they stuck to the hull, and began to glow and spark.

009 didn't know what to think. They didn't seem to be doing damage. The lights dimmed again, but no fire from the main cannon. The lights continued to power down.

"003, what's going on?!" The laser attacks now halted due to the power fluctuations.

"Ship's power is dropping rapidly. I am redirecting power, but it's having little effect."

"Hold your fire!" Joe ordered.

"Everyone!" Saba called over the ship's intercom. "The creatures are a type of bio-weapon. They drain any energy source of whatever they contact, rendering it powerless and defenseless. Right now we have to get them off the hull to save our hydrocrystals."

"I'm trying to do what I can to protect our primary power, but hydrocrystal reserve is down to 74% and drops by the minute," reported 003. "We have approximately 14 minutes until we reach critical below 3%."

"And that's bad, right?"

"In a word 006, yes."

"We gotta get them off the hull quick, any ideas?"

"009," 008 offered, "We can use the personal thrusters Dr. Gilmore made to maneuver around the ship's hull. Our blasters should be enough to burn them up."

"Right. To the hangar bay, we gotta get out there fast!"

Everyone left their post, headed for the place they entered the ship. Saba was already there, with the personal thrusters and a seven massive lengths of rope. "Keep these tethers on. You may have the thrusters, but they cannot move you great distances. So if you get too far away from the ship, you could be lost."

Joe nodded. "Right." He attached the mini-thruster belt to his waist, with two ball-shaped omni-directional rockets on each side. The rope clipped to the belt. The others quickly finished their setup. "008, 007, 004 and I will take care of the stern, everyone else concentrate on the aft."

"Right!" was the resounding reply.

"Good luck everyone." called Saba. He hurried out of the bay, back to the bridge.

Joe nodded and drew his blaster, everyone did the same. "Let's go," he said, hitting the air lock control. The air rushed out of the bay, the cyborgs switching to their internal oxygen supply. Outside the open door, a few of the gel weapons drifted by, coming towards the new energy source. 008 and 004 led the charge, taking out six advancing blobs. Further out, several were closing in.

008 paused his attack. "There must be something in their chemical makeup that pulls them towards energy supplies. We're as big of targets out here as the ship, stay on your toes."

"Playtime starts now!" shouted 002. He lept off the platform, firing his familiar jets. The thrusters were redundant in his case.

008 jumped off the platform next, he touched the thruster finger control on the belt buckle. Some pressure and a twist to the left propelled him towards the rear of the craft. Such a complex piece of equipment, made so easy to operate, Dr. Gilmore knew how to make efficient tools. He raised his blaster and fired. He hit his target three times, charring the jellyfish-like creatures into a brittle ashy mound. He saw a flash from behind and debris knocked his shoulder. He glanced back and 007 gave him a merry salute, he nodded in return. He fired at more sparking creatures attached to the spire that contained the main bridge. Pyunma could fire off a shot every second and still not clear these bacteria off in time.

Dozens of explosions flew across the wing of the ship, charred shapes left drifting. 009 reappeared, his eyes frantically darting about. He disappeared again. More direct hits on the starboard side. 008 also saw multiple explosions towards the front, 002 zooming around for the greatest need. Pyunma sneered. They were already making a great push against this docile enemy, but it was getting hard to move around without running into the charred masses, more difficult to get a clear shot. The ones already attached to the hull were easy enough, but the countless more still searching for energy, the problem grew complex. He could hear 005 and 006 over the communicators, strategizing their assault. 009 called when he cleared another area. At the very rear of the ship, the African saw 004 struggling with the same issues.

008 shot four more to his right, he caught another glance of Albert, with a mass approaching from behind, he was too occupied with the dozen in front of him.

"004!" Pyunma called, "Behind you!" 004 turned quickly and shot the 2 furthest away, 008 also cleared away several, but the closest one enveloped his blaster and hand.

"Gaaaah!" he cried. Energy sparked from the beast, 004 shaking, making pained noises and twitches. Albert focused his concentration, clinging to consciousness. He fired a burst from his machine gun. The creature broke into a few larger pieces, but still active. He grabbed the pieces with his left and threw them away with the gun, the jelly still clinging to the firearm. He let off a larger round onto the mass, and it finally relented, dead.

Albert panted, he gulped his reserve air, trying to regain clear thought. He heard 008 over his transmitter again. "You okay 004?"

"Y-yeah. Just a bit of a shock you know?"

003 chimed in. "Keep going everyone we've wiped out about two-thirds of them. The power drain and rate has slowed, though we are only at 23% reserves. Current rate to critical is 6 minutes."

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" quipped 007.

Albert turned, pumping bullets into another advancing group. His arm tingled from the jolt. That was too close. This was definitely not the time or place thousands of light-years from home and no Dr. Gilmore to get injured. He moved down below the ship, seeing more concentration of the creatures still draining power.

007 was not faring as well as he normally does in battle. Though sure with a gun, he used his cyborg abilities to their full advantage. But in outer space and battling brainless enemies, shape-shifting proved less than useful. He pressed on, 004 joining him with a burst to creatures on the right.

"008 and 009," 004 called. "When you get a chance, there's more fun to be had under the hull."

"Roger."

"Coming now."

They could not have noticed on the top of the ship, below the bridge's view, the overlapping of the trios' tethers. 008 and 009 arrive under the hull and join the fray.

The creatures here required a more diligence to destroy, as the power they already sucked made them stronger. 009 and 008 took the biggest concentration on the right wing. 004 had the middle, and 007 languished on the left wing. Albert could hear him grunting over the transmitter. he was really taxing himself. Among all the blackened debris, 004 caught glance of a small group drifting towards the left wing.

"007! To your right!" Albert fired several rounds at the group, picking off a few. 007 turned and fired in time to catch a few, but three latched onto his torso, flashing and sparking.

"Aaaaaa!!!" he wailed, 004 wincing at the cry. A couple more attached to his head and legs, his body arching painfully.

"007!" Albert grabbed his thruster to help, but was stopped well short. He looked behind and saw his tether was taut, he could see 008 and 009 at the end of the wing having the same problem.

"We're all tangled up!"

"We gotta get loose!"

"There's no time!"

007's yell ceased, he was unconscious. The beasts drained more of his essence.

004 still pulled against the tethers. He heard Joe across the radio, "002! Get to 007!" Albert growled. 002 was on the other end of the ship. It might be too late. Deep in his gut, his stomach churned.

He grabbed the clip of his tether, and tossed it away, firing the thrusters.

"004!" 009 yelled.

He kept his path true, and aimed his hand, four short bursts. The shocks ended as the globs fell away. GB's body drifted limp. Three more bio-bombs speed from his right. They latched onto the thrusters and his arm. He arced with the energy again, screaming. He jammed his plasma knife into the one on his arm. The other two were draining the power from his thrusters more than anything. He hit the release button and flung the object away.

"ALBERT!!!"

He looked over his back, the ship drifting further from him. He looked frantically, finally finding 007. He turned again and unhinged his knee, firing a rocket into the void. Albert shot backwards, spinning as he came towards the ship again. He fired his machine guns to add a little more momentum. He slashed at the final pair of beasts, falling away dead.

Albert hit his final target and collided with 007. He clung to the unconscious Englishman, he stopped their spin when he could stand on the hull. 004 steadied himself, and began to pull their way back to the hangar bay via the rope. More blobs blocked his path. 002 came to his left side to cover their departure, frying the few foes that remained.

"Thanks." 002 only nodded, his expression unreadable.

They finally reached the shuttle bay. 004 put the actor on the ground and flopped next him, exhausted. 002 kneeled next to him, panting as well. The rest of the fighters slowly followed them, burning off any of the bio-weapon stragglers.

008 and 009 were the last to enter. The massive doors closed, breathable atmosphere flooded the bay and the cyborgs' lungs. They eagerly gulped it down. Before he fully caught his breath, 009 got to his feet and stalked across the bay to the rescued cyborgs. He rage boiled, he did not try to mask it.

He stomped, stopping in front of 004. "What the hell did you think you were doing Heinrich?!"

Albert blinked at Joe. The German slowly stood, making sure to draw his full height above his leader, eyeing him cautiously. "Keeping my team safe."

"That was not safe, that was wreckless!"

"I don't think GB would call it wreckless."

"It is if we would have to rescue you from your rescue."

"Don't lecture me!" Albert spat. His voice turned dangerously low. "You would've done the exact same thing in my position." He grabbed GB's other shoulder helping 002. "I gotta get 007 to a medical bed."

The doors closed. Joe snarled to himself. This was not over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

GB slowly woke in the hangar bay, but was not really aware of anything until he laid down. He hissed, the cold exam table painful. He wasn't quite sure why he was carried by someone, or was it 2 people? He clawed at his memory for answers, but ringing ears and the burnt smell of his uniform distracted him. He forced his eyes open, and focused, seeing Albert above him. His face tired, and tinged with annoyance. 007 weakly put a hand to his scalp. "Oooh, did you get the license plate of the spaceship that hit me?"

The easy-going smile appeared, no sign of his earlier thoughts. "Don't worry, they got pulled over for going 80 in a 45."

"And making an illegal left turn," added Jet.

GB smiled, forgetting to ask 004 how he was feeling. "Glad to hear you're in good spirits," he shifted and gasped. "Uh- damn it all, that hurts!"

"Don't worry, 003 will be down here soon. Good thing we loaded some of the lab equipment in the ship." GB nodded, even though they left Earth in a hurry, the team still managed to pull together a great amount of supplies from the Dolphin and the scientist's lab. It did seem excessive that Chang insisted on half a kitchen getting moved in here, but, those protests faded after he prepared his sweetened pork.

The actor closed his eyes and moaned, another wave of ache washing over him."Ugh, what happened anyway?"

Albert settled in a chair. "Some of those energy blobs got you from behind, knocked you out. I was worried there for a minute."

"Yeah, Albert showed some pretty fancy moves getting to you."

"No fancier than yours my friend."

"I see..." GB paused, "Sorry, I needed to be more careful..."

"Aaa, don't worry about it," Jet waved a hand at GB, his eyes setting hard on Albert, in a tone that was not friendly. "but Albert got points for not using tethers or jet-propelled feet."

Albert's voice was tepid. "Just doing what was needed."

Jet responded in kind. "No it wasn't. We were coming to help-"

003 rushed through the doors, interrupting the elevating verbal barbs. "GB! I got here as soon as I could."

The actor smiled, glad for the distraction. He closed his eyes dramatically, raising his hand to the ceiling. "The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She laughed gently, the room's ire dropping with her presence. But where ever that annoyance came from, it had even Jet upset at the German's actions.

"I was so worried." She grabbed a scanner going over his systems. "Give me a few minutes, I'll make sure everything is checked out."

* * *

Joe stood silently before the control systems, watching the brown and white orb grow closer. Their ship was not in good shape, they need to land for repairs, delaying finding their friends. He started pacing, jogging his thoughts on their latest setback. It was miraculous in itself that they've traveled several thousand light years through space, and survived an attack from Ivan's and Dr. Cosmo's kidnappers. Though kidnapping the apparent infant was far from the worst things this group was capable of.

Their travel companion Saba shared a few tales of their horrific acts. They never asked him to explain further, it was obvious how hard it was for the child to relive the story. Joe was solemn during the telling, trying to keep his rage under control. The aggravation from their mission outside the ship, and Albert's reckless move only increased Joe's ire. Whatever it was bothering the German, Joe wanted it gone, so they could focus on what they needed do to, to get their team back, defeat this evil, and return in one piece. Joe kept that sharp in his mind, it fueled his resolve.

Saba's hands flinched off the pilot controls, Joe noticed. "Saba?"

"I am attempting to land on this planet, Fontaria," he paused, checking a few screens. "The ship, has entered a preprogrammed decent and landing. This planet must be in my ship's navigation system."

"Maybe your people visited this place a long time ago, like our Earth," offered 005.

"...Perhaps."

Silence overcame the bridge crew as the dusty, ruined surface came into focus. Wind and time worked on the brittle buildings, water and plants strangely absent from the abandoned structures. Joe was shocked to see that, as were the other bridge occupants. "A civilization used to live here," breathed Saba. "This is so strange, I don't remember my people having any trade or transport with this planet." Even smaller curiousities were worrying the boy now, Joe came beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He had nothing to say, but hoped his presence eased the boy. He shivered, but finally relaxed in his seat as the surface grew closer. More evidence of previous life came evident, the petrified plant skeletons littering the hills and parched riverbeds.

The ship glided towards a unique piece of decay. They eyed the massive stone structure, the stone step structure leading up to the giant, intricate carved design, its most striking feature. "That looks like a drawing of the ship," remarked 005.

The gentle descent grew even softer, the ground filling their eyes. The ship settled on the structure. Joe was going to begin on how to cover the planet, when violent vibrations tore through the ship as the ground gave way. He gripped Saba's chair, trying to hold his ground.

"What's going on?" managed 006, as he clung to a monitor.

Saba turned a camera view on the black screen above. The under ship view showed the platform lowering into the ground.

"Is it a trap?"

"Well it's definitely not the warmest welcome we've ever got!"

"We'll find out soon enough," growled 009, darkness swallowed the ship, a stone door sliding close over the cavern. The platform gave a final violent shudder, and stopped.

Everyone slowly righted themselves, 005 helped 006 off the floor. "Is everyone alright?" said Chang, his voice still a little excited.

Joe came over to 008 and helped him off the floor, it was easier to see now that the cool yellow lights glowed again in the control room.

"009, I'm okay, you can let go." He felt Pyunma's hand cover his own, it was still tightly gripped around the other's arm. Those rich brown eyes blinked back to their typical softness, He let go, also relaxing his jaw, cursing showing his rage.

"Sorry," he replied, hoping that would drop the matter. Unfortunately, as expected, Pyunma wasn't going to let it drop that easily.

"Joe," he spoke quietly, not to rouse the others on the bridge. Joe was thankful for that. "Joe, I'm not happy with this either, but don't worry, we'll get that fuel quickly and be back underway." Joe only nodded, Pyunma frowned, not satisfied with that answer. He tried again. "Hey, don't carry the burden yourself. We gotta have clear heads."

Joe didn't look at him to reply. "That's what I'm worried about."

Pyunma's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry what the others are thinking," he whispered sternly. "We all know what's needs done."

"Yes, I do 008, and I will see to it," Joe hotly whispered, and turned to the hangar bay.

* * *

Françoise and Albert entered the all-too-familiar hangar bay. Once they checked over GB, they finally joined the rest of the crew, to let their injured teammate rest. The bay's massive door was open to the ancient cavern, light flooding into the dark space. They realized quickly how refined the systems were on the ship, the moldy stale, air of the cavern intruding the hangar. It was breathable air though, so they were fortunate for that. "Joe, what's going on?" called Françoise.

Joe looked up from preparing some explosives. "When we landed, we were pulled into this cave. We're trying to find some way out. And while were at it, find some hydrocrystals for fuel too."

008 shouldered the bag of explosives Joe prepared. "Saba said we can use these to break up any crystals we find. Here's hoping we will find them fast."

"I know we will," replied Françoise.

"Go on ahead 008, I'm almost ready." Pyunma gave a thoughtful look at Joe. He finally turned and exited the bay.

Al nodded. "Sounds good Joe, where can I get some of those firecrackers?"

"No," the word came out harsher than he intended. He couldn't take it back now, so he cleared his throat and stood. "004, you stay here with 007 and 003. Just in case something happens to the ship."

The words hit Albert hard, as shown by his shocked expression. "But Joe," Françoise retorted, "We need all of us out looking for fuel, the sooner we can get to Ivan."

"And we need a ship for that fuel to go in. We don't know much about this world, we must be cautious."

Albert's eyes twitched, settling on a hostile glare. "Be reasonable." Joe stilled his breath and didn't waver.

"I am."

Albert coughed a laugh. "So is this my punishment? Didn't realize helping the team would get me a slap on the wrist."

"That's not it."

"Oh? I didn't realize you cooled down from your blow up earlier."

Joe tired of the German's verbal quips. He met Al's harsh look with an equally cold one. "That's enough. And that's why you'll stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can," with that, he left the bay.

* * *

Pyunma looked back at Joe, who was running up to their party. 005 had found a passage from the ancient underground hangar leading into narrow caves. The craggy tunnel slowly grew larger as the team traversed its length. Pyunma could tell Joe wanted avoid him, as their leader fell in line within the middle of the group, not allowing himself to be caught for a private conversation. He wasn't sure why 004 wasn't with them either. Ordinarily, the African lets events like this fade away. They all need some room for some privacy from the team. Yet, whatever caused Joe's current irritation, might have consequences later. Albert's issues gave him pause for concern as well. He hoped they could work through them, and see what needs to be done, they were all working towards the goal of rescue, and wanted them to remember it.

Moist air met Pyunma's nose, pulling his mind back to the environment. It was a welcoming, cool scent. Looking ahead of the craggy rocks, there was a calm light. As the path opened, the ceiling climbed higher, surrounded by a massive underground jungle, glowing in an eerie, blue-green light. They continued on a worn path through the foliage that miraculously was not overgrown. Though no one would hazard a guess the last time life traced this way. The plants were lush and moist, filling the cavern with their size and light, the need for their flashlights gone, they put them away. The sight was inviting, but only compared to a narrow cavern.

008 slowly started walking again, when 006 round form bumped him to the side, scurrying back up the trail. "Hey, watch it!"

"But I just saw a possom or a mink slip through my legs like a greased pig! I bet it would be delicious grilled or maybe simmered in a stew!"

"Chill out 006, we're not chasing game, we're chasing fuel!"

"I can't chill out, that wouldn't be a good food prep!"

"008! 006!" Pyunma froze at Joe's yell. Pyunma, embarrassed, realized it was not the first call they made for him. 009, 005, and 002 stood impatiently ahead on the trail. Behind them, he could see the forest open up, to a massive cavern, and a dark lake resting down from the trail, dissappearing into the dark of the caves. It was amazing they could see as much as they could see as much of it as they could, the plants' glow filling and accenting the rocks.

"008 and 006. You two walk around this lake to the right, we'll follow this trail to the left," he gestured into the thick foliage, "Call if you find anything." They nodded and the two groups broke apart for greater coverage. 008 walked down towards the shoreline, 006 darting to the side again. He sighed.

"Chang, is this really necessary? Isn't there food in the ship's pantry?" sighed Pyunma, wishing Chang could focus on their mission at hand.

Chang shook his head. "I swear I saw it again! You never know how long we'll be here, we need some other sources of food! You never know how long a mission is going to last." 008 blinked, finally realizing that Chang was thinking of the group in his own way.

"Heh, sorry Chang, I meant no dissrespect. I think we are all missing the synergy we all used to enjoy together."

"Oh it's okay 008! We all are working hard to get through this, we'll get there." Chang added in a nurturing tone. "Oh! Actually, fishing might be a more fruitful endeavor," he stated, staring at the dark lake.

Pyunma didn't know from where, but the Chinese cyborg produced a fishing rod and net, all set for an extra-terrestrial fishing adventure. He giggled in delight. Chang ran up a small ridge around the underground lake. He fastened his favorite freshwater lure and excitedly danced, waiting for his prey. Pyunma only shook his head and chuckled. He hung back with the smaller cyborg, taking a seat below the rise.

He could hear the flow and movement of water dribble in the subterranean space. His dark eyes were drawn to the glowing fauna he sat next to. Not only was the glow fascinating, but the shapes and deep, jeweled maroon and purple colors it possessed were unlike any plant he seen. The jungle a couple days walk from his village didn't possess anything remotely like it. "I wonder if the surface of the planet used to be this beautiful."

"It's hard to say. There was probably something that grew there. But right now, this is all the earth here can support."

Pyunma fingers played in the light, observing the glow on his flesh. "That is a shame, that such things must be hidden away."

"It's not a shame," Chang quickly added. "Life does extraordinary things to continue the miracle of existence. Maybe... it just needed a rest here for a while, to keep living, that is the most important thing." Pyunma blinked at Chang, he wondered if he was talking to G-Junior instead of their perky cook.

He smiled, feeling more of a kinship with the vegetation. "You're right. Life will find a way."

Chang changed his tone, "C'mon Pyunma, let's not dwell on such things, how about-" he was cut short, a violent tug on the fishing line jerked him into a stand. "Wh-wh-whoooa!" He tried to regain his footing, but fell into the lake below, splashing loudly.

"006!" Pyunma started, then relaxed when he saw Chang surface. "Don't scare me like that." The wet cyborg only panted a few times with his strokes, gurgled, and went back under the now churning surface.

"006? 006!" Pyunma started for the water but stopped when the surface broke again.

Dark and slick, the worm beast rose above the cove. It howled a guttural noise, echoing violently through the endless cavern. 008 covered his ears in pain. He could still hear 006's sharp yelps mix in the air. He was bound by tentacles of flesh that came off the worm-like creature head. They varied in length, as they ran down the body of the beast. The massive mouth took up the entire front end of the form, lined with thousands of needled teeth. It could swallow 006 whole with little effort.

"Team!" 008 called over their receivers, praying someone was still close enough to pick up the call, or at the very least, hear this commotion. "Back to the cove, 006 is in trouble!" He drew his blaster and dove into the depths.

He couldn't tell how long this monster was, it's form twisting for meters and meters into the blackness. He swam at the head, but was repelled by the lashing tentacles. He fired a laser; a direct hit. It was not phased, the skin as tough as 005. Chang looked helplessly at 008, his cybernetic power useless in the water.

The monstrous form dove into the lake, the water growing darker. 008 had to try something else. He swam straight at Chang, closing the distance in mere seconds, and fired his blaster at the highest setting. The round man cried in pain from the heat, as the monster twitched as well, the grip loosening. Pyunma dodged backwards, avoiding darting tentacles. He cursed, the monster was possibly faster than him. But the effort worked, Chang freed his right arm and grabbed his blaster, helping 008 with a concentrated blast at the limb's base.

The beast growled and swung his head at the pair. Chang slipped away from his bonds. Pyunma grabbed him and accelerated away from the needle-lined mouth. Another tentacle shot out, latching around 008's neck. He let go of 006, who scrambled for the surface. The worm bellowed again, pursuing the portly man. 008 struggled frantically, his water to oxygen processors choked off by the slimy limb. He raised an arm to try a concentrated blast again, another tentacle knocked the weapon away. He scratched desperately at the tentacle, his consciousness fading.

His bonds loosened and he groped away from his captor. Pyunma swirled to see 009 tossing away five severed tentacles, sparks coming from the broken ends. The worm howled in pain, thrashing. 009 disappeared, thousands of bubbles rushed through the water, more tentacles ripped from its head. Whatever it was, it was definitely a cyborg.

"Get to shore!" rang in 008's head, 009 out of breath. 008 surfaced, Chang was still struggling in the waves. He swiftly made his way to him, grabbing the man, and heading for safety. 009 escaped to the surface, drawing in new air. The slimy limbs streaked around him. He fired his blaster but the monster did not flinch. He threw his arms up to block.

005 slammed into the worm's head from the sky, submerging the struggle again. A steel fist connected with the monster's skull, dropping the beast lower. 009 followed, hoping they gained an upper hand. The native American continued his brutal assault, 009 decimating more tentacles. The creature threw its head downwards, tossing 005 off. 005 surfaced, quickly pursued. "Rrrrrrrraaaaagh," Junior groaned, frustrated, feeling their advantage slip away. The monster surfaced, ready to bite through the toughest cyborg. 005 readied to catch the mouth, staring at the needled teeth.

"Take this!" A laser hit the beast's eye. It howled another bone-shaking cry, curling back in pain. 002 arched upwards from his blast, he came about to make another attack. A massive tentacle, perhaps its tail, darted from the water, swatting after 002 like a fly. He quickly dodged, trying to stay away from all the smaller tentacles. He fired again, but to no effect on the rock-hard skin. The deadly needled mouth came behind Jet, who could only turn and scream.

"002!" cried Joe. Jet disappeared under the beast's bite. 009 and 005 had made it to a rocky shore, climbing among the cavernous formations. 002 didn't have much time, if he had any at all.

Joe yelled at Pyunma and Chang. "Concentrate your fire on the eyes!" 009 blasted the beast, 006 joining in. The worm jerked towards Joe, its massive tail slamming down on the rocks, jumping away in time. 009 dashed towards 005's location again, the cracky rocks giving him protection from the monster's attacks. "That's right, come after me you overgrown fish bait!" 009 fired again.

The head jerked in his direction, roaring. He could still see a red form in the back of the mouth. The monster lunged over the rocks at 009, but Joe jumped away. The beast was momentarily caught by some of the jutting rocks, this is what Junior was hoping for. He raised the giant stalagmite above his head and charged.

"RAAAAAHHH!"

The pointed end easily pierced the skin of the neck. It pushed through the other side of the worm form, pinning it to the bedrock, its mouth gaping open. The rest of its body thrashed on land and water. 005 and 009 had to jump back to avoid being hit by rocks and other debris.

"Now!" shouted 009. The cyborgs gathered beside it, blasting their lasers over the exposed interior. Chang added his fire. 009 clicked his accelerator, jumping towards the worm's mouth. He fired a few shots down the throat to speed up the damage. He saw the red figure in the back ensnared on some of the teeth, struggling in slow motion. He grabbed 002, almost dropping him, his body slick with saliva. He jumped clear, along with his teammates. Small blasts erupted back in the beast, the team huddled for cover.

Flesh and machine exploded over them. The rocks mercifully protecting them from the heat and shrapnel, though not from the dingy smoke and dust. Rocks and rubble tumbled around them, the sounds of their size decreasing with each moment. The dust and smoke still hung over the area, slowing dissipating. 005 cautiously raised his head. The stench of its breath still hung around them. The cove shore they originally approached,was peaceful again, hoping it would stay that way, hoping the threat was over. Joe stood, the subsiding lashing water and panting the only sounds.

"Is... is it over?" whimpered Chang.

"We can only hope so," breathed 008. They laid on the ground, along with 002, the flyer covered in a thick, greenish goo. He didn't appear to have any major lacerations, but it was hard to tell. He had coughed most of the goo out of his lungs, but removing it from his body, proved more difficult.

Joe reached over to help his friend. He grabbed a larger blob that rested on his back. He pulled and long tendrils of drool still stuck to Jet. He was glad Jet couldn't see his disgusted expression, Jet was already well aware this was gross. He threw the blob down, making a sickening, inappropriate noise, strings of the goo still sticking to his hand. "Yuck! It just won't come off."

"Tell me something I don't know!" He was seriously considering rolling on the ground, to try and peel some off, but feared it would make him filthy, along with gross. Joe went over to the cracky rocks and raked his hand across them to scratch the drool away.

006 covered his nose. "I thought you said they didn't slobber Jet."

He blinked, his lips curled into a small smile. "Well," he spoke with some humor, "this lady wasn't very sophisticated."

"Didn't smell too good either."

"Hey, if you're going to pick on me, then help me with this slop!" cried a distressed Jet.

"Hang on!" shouted 008. "Something is coming... from, across the water." Their attention focused. In the distance of the immense space, they see a soft lavender glow traveling towards them. As it approached, a figure became visible in the glow. Pyunma snarled. "Don't tell me that thing had a friend." He really wished he had packed an extra blaster in the mining case, if necessary, the bombs for mining hydrocrystals could be used instead.

"Be still," said G Junior. "I do not sense a disturbance from that glow."

"Are you saying it's not an enemy?" questioned 009.

"All I can say it is not an enemy of the land here."

The soft creature from before hoped into the clearing, now that they got a better look at it, it was like a dog with flowing fur. Chang was too tired to chase after dinner again. It jumped vigorously, and took off across the water, towards the glow. The figure grew closer, if Joe didn't know any better, it looked like a woman was the source of the light. Hair, skin and dress all bathed in a soft violet glow. The creature danced around it, full of glee.

It was clear the figure was a woman, a regal one, with delicate hair and ornate gown. Her face was long and graceful, eyes kind. She smiled softly at the animal that circled her. "P'lala," her voice was soft, so soothing to hear. The inhabitants of the shore shuffled uncomfortably, eyeing her gentle motions. She ended her footfalls when she stepped into the surf lapping at the cove's shore. The cyborgs bathed in the serene light. The sitting members stood, though 002 sheepishly leaned against a rock further back. 005 and 009 stood a little straighter. Her smile grew, drawing them closer.

She spoke, her words like silk. "Brave, noble warriors. I am indebted to you and your sacrifice." She bowed her head. "That abomination you destroyed was one of my captors. I thank you dearly for removing this bondage. My name is Princess Tomarra, this is my planet Fontaria. "

Her pause welcomed a response, Pyunma obliged. "You are a prisoner?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, my planet was once a shining jewel of the quadrant, a hub of culture and technology. Then a monster named Zoa attacked and massacred our existence."

009 let a huff of anger. "Zoa attacked your people too?"

The princess looked into his hardened eyes and nodded sadly. "Yes. He claimed technology that would make him feared throughout the galaxy and obliterated our livelihoods. You saw the condition of the surface, my people reduced to survive below the surface. My parents were killed, as well as other rulers were made examples to control the population. I was spared as a symbol, placed in this deep cavern to never be free again." Her face grew so sad, but her eyes regained their sparkle. "But you appeared." She stepped closer to Joe, now standing in front of him.

She closed her eyes for a moment. "009, I can see the determination in your heart. I can help you and your team power your ship with fresh crystals and pursue Zoa. Please, I beg you, free me from my prison so I may lead my people again."

"I don't like this Joe." piped up 002. He folded his arms. "With all we went through coming through the jump gate and conveniently landing on this planet? This could be a ruse by Zoa. Split us up and get our defenses down and get rid of us for good."

"002!" snapped Joe. "How can you be so rude AND cruel." He swallowed to calm his voice, but not his message. "I know Princess Tomarra is telling us the truth. How else is she talking so passionately. Zoa is her enemy, and I know if we help her, she can help us get Ivan and the Professor back. That is what we all want."

002 gave him a lidded glance, he wanted to say more, but Tomarra stepped towards him.

The gentle smile never left her face. "I understand your hesitance. I can see in your minds the turmoil and challenges you face. In these difficult times I know we can support one another, and rid our lives of this oppression. I have some limited powers now, since that beast trapped my mental abilities." She looked at 002, still scratching at the goo, and gestured towards him. "They may prove of some use to you." All the offending matter and stench disappeared, 002 gaped at his body, relieved.

"T-Th-Thank you," was all he could manage.

"Well, we'll have to find another excuse to leave 002 here." chided 008. Jet rewarded him with a small punch.

"I must go now, my power is fading, please follow P'lala, she will lead you to the beast that imprisons my flesh. Thank you again warriors." The figure faded from sight, the light dying with it. P'lala, bounded around the spot she once stood, stopping and hurriedly glancing about. She leapt into the darkness.

The cyborgs stood motionless. The warm feeling of her glow hung on their faces. Joe was the first to move.

"Let's go," he breathed, turning, running after their guide.


End file.
